Preludio
by Misari
Summary: Su vida era una triste tragedia mucho antes de conocerlo; cuando dejó entrar al Recopilador su tragedia comenzó a mutar en otra cosa, una que recién estaba comenzando. Juvia no sabía que los misterios que aterrorizaban a los hombres no eran tan complicados de entender. Ahora podía comprobarlo.


Y acá está la versión completa. Hice algunos cambios –bastantes- pero espero que no molesten. Sin nada más que decir, que la disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones:** Well, tengo dos. La primera que ni FT ni sus personajes me pertenece, todo es de Hiro Mashima. La segunda es que este fic responde a la petición de **Catti-vampira** del topic Escritura Sólida del _Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos_. Pidió un Rufus/Juvia sin hacer muchas especificaciones, sólo que fuera Juvia la que diera como "el primer paso" –si es que no me equivoco.

* * *

 _ **Preludio**_

 _«Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama»._

 _Don Quijote de la Mancha- Miguel de Cervantes._

* * *

 **300 días antes**

Hacía frío. Llovía. Granizaba. El preludio perfecto para abrirle las puertas a una tragedia.

Lástima que rara vez las tragedias comienzan con lluvias, granizo y frío polar –y si lo hacen, representan un gran y fingido cliché. Definitivamente no recordaba haber leído en _Hamlet_ o en _Romeo y Julieta_ que el clima fuera tan desfavorable; tampoco en las antiguas tragedias griegas. Todo era sangre, muerte, traiciones, poder, sexo, pero no nubes grises o lluvia. La invención del clima poco favorable –por usar un eufemismo- era, definitivamente, un invento moderno.

Y ahí debería quedarse. En la modernidad como un concepto abstracto.

La última persona _por fin_ (joder, que las charlas post-espectáculo eran un dolor de ovarios) se retiró de la sala, en la que ya habían apagado la luz, y con timidez, una que caracterizaba todos sus movimientos y haceres desde siempre, se encaminó hacia los bastidores. Si la información que Gajeel le había proporcionado era correcta, no tendría problema alguno; pero si no lo era… bueno, eso era otra historia.

Mejor evitar pensarlo.

Recorrió los pasillos angostos que llevaban a los bastidores con el corazón bombeando de manera irregular –aún le quedaban un par de años de juventud como para padecer de taquicardia- y los tacones haciendo un curioso ruido contra el piso de madera semi-podrida. Tum, tum, tum. Tap, clap, tap, clap. Le ponían los nervios a la altura de las costillas y se las apretaban, las apelmazaban, dejándole a los pulmones poco margen. Respiró profundamente. Estaba _tan_ cerca de un ataque de pánico absoluto.

Y el lugar, la decoración o lo que fuera, no ayudaba a su ya de por sí carácter nervioso. El teatro era pequeño, siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería; ese no era el problema, ni tampoco algo que le molestara. Lo que tenía de perturbador e incómodo era lo mal cuidado que estaba, como si allí lo habitaran fantasmas: pisos rotos o podridos, butacas manchadas o desgarbadas, el techo en algunas partes se inclinaba en ángulos peligrosos, la iluminación era escasa o casi nula y las paredes estaban descascaradas en algunas partes, sucias con sustancias que prefería ignorar su procedencia en otras. Las sombras bailaban y los bellos de la piel se le erizaban al suponerse un tanto loca.

No debería extrañarle de todas formas; era lo que se esperaría de un grupo de bohemios que habían obtenido el edificio en circunstancias más que dudosas y que se decía llevaban su vida de la misma manera. La tentación – _el pecado_ \- paseaba por esos pasillos con total libertad como si esa fuera su casa, su habitad natural, y le mostraba sus dientes brillantes, de colores, invitándola a unírsele.

«Juvia, Juvia, querida Juvia, ven con nosotros».

Juvia se llevó la mano, en un gesto inconsciente que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa –y que su esposo le reprochaba constantemente «Juvia, maldita sea, deja de hacerlo ya, ¡no eres una jodida mocosa!»-, a la mejilla, palpándola, pellizcándola, cerciorándose de que la carne sobre su rostro seguía ahí y que el dolor no le había abandonado –sería como perder su humanidad…

(—¡Otra vez, te lo hizo otra vez! ¡¿Por qué rayos se lo permites?!

—Juvia no lo hace…

—¡Deja de decir mentiras! ¡Deja ya de defenderlo, joder! Me enferma cuando haces eso, ¿lo sabes? Me pone tan enfermo que podría vomitar.

—Juvia lo siente. Juvia sólo está cansada, Gajeel, _muy_ _cansada_.

—Bueno, tengo un remedio para ese cansancio. Pero sólo te lo daré si estas verdaderamente dispuesta a usarlo).

¿Qué podía hacer?

Aún no estaba segura, aún no estaba lista.

Es que, ¿cómo enfrentas aquello que te ha tenido encadenado con cadenas de papel –porque lo eran, suaves cadenas de papel que la habían sujetado sólo por la fuerza de su voluntad de no separarse de ellas- por tantos años, aquello a lo que uno mismo ha dejado arrastrar el cuerpo entero sin oponer resistencia alguna? ¿Existía, siquiera, un remedio? Gajeel le había dicho que sí, que por lo menos su problema tenía una solución, pero que dependía enteramente de ella tomar las pastillas y abrir la boca.

(Y ahí, insanamente, radicaba el problema principal).

Volvió al gesto infantil y familiar, volvió a pellizcarse la mejilla… sólo para casi gritar. Se tapó la boca en el preciso momento en que la traidora planeaba liberarse. Juvia había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y más importante aún, había _oído_ muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Los rumores era tan parte de la cotidianeidad de la tertulia londinense como el mar era parte de la tierra; una situación inherente, inseparable, real y palpable. Ningún ser, ningún grupo, incluso ninguna maquinaria ni ningún animal se escapaban a las bocas bien predispuestas y a las palabras filosas que salían de ellas relatando historias que parecían sacadas del mismo infierno.

Lo que la alta sociedad de Londres tenía para decir con respecto a los bohemios y su vida repleta de _amoralidad_ era mucho, demasiado. Juvia había crecido –y estaba rodeada por todos los flancos- de los prejuicios que se alimentaban con la cruel imaginación y el cataclismo de la buena educación.

Por eso era normal su reacción; por eso, al ver a dos _hombres_ contra una pared _besándose_ como deberían hacerlo un hombre y una mujer en la intimidad de su cuarto, su reacción –y las buenas costumbres que se abrieron paso en sus pensamientos, haciendo temblar el suelo por el que caminaba- era la esperada de una señorita correcta criada en la alta alcurnia inglesa. Era que la pasión que se demostraban esos dos era… _fuego_.

Juvia veía, oía, olía –sentía- como esos dos hombres se apretaban contra la pared, se buscaban entre tanta piel, se ahogaban sobre ellos, se clamaban como animales salvajes, se perdían infinitamente, se devoraban con las manos, con los dedos, con los labios, con la lengua, se arrastraban el uno al otro al idilio del placer.

Uno de ellos la descubrió espiándolos; le enterró sus ojos rojos de vampiro sediento por sangre.

«¡Juvia! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que una señorita pueda tener esos pensamientos tan impuros?!».

Juvia tembló, unos escalofríos la recorrieron –de puro deseo ardiente, ah, la quemaba entera, ¿por qué, por qué lo deseaba? ¿por qué deseaba de pronto poseer y ser poseída?- y se odió y los odió con tanta furia que bastó que ese hombre le mantuviera la mirada unos instantes más para condenarlos a ambos al averno.

Sin embargo, lo cierto, la terrible verdad que nació segundos después de descartar con esfuerzo titánico los prejuicios sembrados por años, era que los envidiaba. _Los envidiaba_. Ella, la dama refinada, la perfecta y sumisa esposa, envidiaba a dos hombres que se estaban devorando sin pudor en pleno pasillo. ¡Descarados infelices, que le restregaban en la cara que ellos eran libres, libres de formalismos, presiones, reglamentos, palabras, de acciones ajenas, libres del miedo mismo a ser unos exiliados, libres de quedarse solos!

Los envidiaba porque no sabía que dos cuerpos podían despedir tanto calor. Aun cuando se encontraban a tantos metros de ella que apenas podía oírlos había comprobado sus vibraciones. ¿Debería interrumpirlos? ¿Dejarlos estar? ¿Sentirse avergonzada, marcharse, qué, qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Uno de ellos, el mismo que la había descubierto, le habló al otro.

—¡Sting!

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos compañía.

Los dos la miraron, de pronto le clavaron sus miradas bañadas en lujuria.

La respuesta a sus miles de preguntas llegó sola, de forma inconsciente: simplemente se puso tan colorada como un tomate a punto de estallar, lo que le recordó de una manera absurda que ella detestaba los tomates y que ni siquiera en salsa podía verlos. La magia del momento se rompió en pedazos. Crash. Y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, tantas que ni ella misma se comprendía, hasta que uno de los dos hombres, el de cabellos rubios y aro de plata en la oreja izquierda habló, poniendo fin a su calvario e, increíblemente, a su búsqueda.

— ¿Buscas a Rufus?

Juvia estuvo a punto de responder cuando el morocho al lado del rubio la interrumpió. Estaba furioso por alguna razón, quizá por ella–y eso sólo la hizo sentir de una manera pésima, contradictoria, ¡ellos eran los que estaban actuando de manera equivocada! ¿Por qué la que se sentía fuera de lugar, como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal, era ella?

(«Porque tuviste pensamientos impuros, Juvia»).

Se pellizcó la mejilla, intentando alejarse del mundo que habitaba en su cabeza.

—¡Sting!

—¿Y ahora que rayos hice mal?

—Deberíamos… pedirle disculpas, ¿no crees?

—¿Disculpas? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza, Rogue? —estiró su mano, tocándole la frente con unos golpecitos ligeros—. ¿O fumaste de más?

—No me toques así, detesto que hagas eso —le apartó bruscamente la mano—. Y no me golpeé la cabeza ni fumé nada raro. Sólo que creo que es lo correcto.

Sting puso una cara de incredulidad que le duró apenas dos segundos, ya que luego rompió en carcajadas. Rogue rodó los ojos, fastidioso, y con un gesto de manos desestimó a Sting, que no podía parar de reír. Se acercó a Juvia con cautela. No le faltaba ser el hombre más perspicaz del planeta para entender la mirada que cayó sobre ellos apenas verlos; el mismo asco y desprecio de siempre. La misma condena. Estaba cansado de los problemas y simplemente no quería tenerlos más, ¿era tan raro de comprender?

—¿Buscas a Rufus? —repitió.

Además, no quería que una mujer que buscaba al Recopilador le dirigiera miradas sobre lo indecorosas o pecadoras que podían ser sus acciones con Sting.

—E-eh… Ju-Juvia lo siente… ella…

—¿Buscas a Rufus? —insistió. La mujer asintió tímidamente - _«¿Ahora vienes a hacerte la pobre dama desvergonzada?»_ -, aún rojas sus mejillas—. Está en su camarín, si sigues derecho y doblas a la derecha al final del pasillo te vas a encontrar con su puerta. Toca cuatro veces si viniste por sus servicios particulares. ¿Viniste por eso, no?

—S-sí, sí, muchas gracias.

Negó con la cabeza, por mera y estúpida cortesía, y la vio marchar tímidamente, hundiendo los hombros y escondiendo la cabeza. Odiaba a las de su clase. Tan cómodas al aceptar su sumisión y tan bien predispuestas a juzgar a quien pasara cerca de sus narices porque ellas eran _perfectas_. Sacudió la cabeza. Cuando estuvo ya lejos, tan lejos que sus pasos apenas se oían, se percató de que Sting ya no reía más y que simplemente estaba parado delante suyo, mirando, sonriendo, sonriéndole a él, bobaliconamente; probablemente pensando alguna cursilería que se la escupiría en los próximos minutos.

Sting le rodeó el cuello con los brazos con sensualidad que pretendía disfrazarse de pereza.

—¿Qué opinas?

—¿De la nueva clienta de Rufus?

—Ajá —le rozó la nariz—. Oí de la señorita que fue Gajeel Reedfox quien la convenció.

—No estoy seguro —Rogue se encogió de hombros llevando sus manos a las caderas de Sting, siempre tan bien predispuestas a aceptar sus manos—. No creo que sea del tipo de personas que… acepte lo que Rufus tiene para ofrecerle. Honestamente no me importa, sólo espero que si vuelve, meta sus narices en sus propios asuntos.

—Siempre tan sincero —Sting se inclinó, las bocas demasiado cercanas la una de la otra—. Pero eres un poco inocente, Rogue. La muerte atrae a todos, no importa quién seas.

Sting tenía razón. La muerte atraía a todos, no importaba si eras de una dama de la alta sociedad o un pobre mendigo desgraciado. Pero Rogue presentía que aquella mujer, aquella señorita-perfecta no estaba en ese lugar atraída por la muerte; el canto que la arrastró hasta su humilde morada era uno muy diferente, uno que tenía un olor familiar; que él conocía muy bien. Con ese pensamiento en mente, las bocas se unieron. A Rogue no le importaba particularmente encontrar la muerte; mucho menos si era en los labios de Sting.

Juvia giró la cabeza justo en el instante que doblaba a la derecha –tal como le habían indicado- sólo para encontrarse a esos dos hombres reiniciando lo que ella había interrumpido. (¡Cuánto calor que hacía allí adentro!). El deseo volvió a apoderarse de sus débiles carnes y para contenerlo tuvo que apretar el paso, girar la cabeza y rezar en voz baja al Dios a quien ella no creía ni un ápice.

¿Por qué la desamparaba tanto cuándo ella más lo necesitaba? ¿Es que no le tenía piedad?

De pronto, dentro de ella nació el terrible deseo de que, si Dios la había abandonado a merced de la marea, esperaba que el Recopilador pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo. Ya no le importaba si ese hombre era un dios o un diablo, un espectro de las tinieblas o un mito. Juvia se daba cuenta de lo que necesitaba. No eran plegarias, no eran rezos, no eran palabras de consuelo, no eran promesas a futuro.

 _Necesitaba que la liberaran_.

(Rompe, rompe, rompe mis cadenas, no importa quien seas).

La puerta a la que llegó estaba, como el resto, descascarada en varias partes, pero aún conservaba su pintura intacta –un color crema agradable a la vista- y el pestillo de oro relucía con singular fulgor. Tocó la puerta cuatro veces y esperó paciente a que la autorizaran, retrocediendo y alejándose del umbral como si la peste se acumulara a su alrededor.

Estaba tan concentrada y metida dentro de sí que cuando la voz le ordenó que podía pasar, se sobresaltó y una risita, casi imperceptible, acompañó su movimiento involuntario. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban tanto que tuvo alguna que otra dificultad para girar el pestillo, y cuando por fin logró cumplir su cometido, se llevó una sorpresa –no estuvo segura si catalogarla en agradable o desagradable- al ver el lugar que se abría ante sus ojos. Un mundo extraño, una habitación sacada de algunos de sus libros, esos que a su esposo fastidiaba por lo _retorcido_ que parecían ser.

Las paredes del cuarto estaban pintadas de rojo. No era ni un rojo pálido ni un rojo bordó. Era un rojo sangre, tan profundo y espeso que se confundía con la verdadera sustancia. Había varios espejos a los largo y ancho de las paredes, colgando de clavos o colocados en las diferentes mesas decoradas, a su vez, con mantenles blancos de puntilla. Las sillas eran de madera tallada con figuras que parecían demonios danzando y los cojines que las ocupaban tenían detallados bordados en dorado. Había hojas sueltas, velas encendidas –la única luz-, libros de tapa dura, plumas, tinteros y lo más extraño de todo, sahumerios con un intenso olor a lavanda.

El hombre sentado en el centro con las piernas cruzadas vestía elegantemente conjugando su vestimenta con las paredes –rojos- y los manteles –blanco-; un antifaz no dejaba ver por completo su rostro, oculto también por las sombras del sombrero y de las propias velas. Juvia volvió a ver las mismas sombras danzarinas que había encontrado a lo largo y ancho de todo su recorrido por el teatro.

El miedo le atenazó la garganta.

—Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, señora Ful-

—Señorita Lockser —se apresuró a corregir— ¿Cómo… cómo sabe el nombre de Juvia?

— _Señorita Lockser_ —el hombre sonrió, sus dientes tan blancos y puros, inclinándose ligeramente sobre la silla—. Soy el Recopilador, ¿no le parece que lo mínimo que se tendría que esperar de mí es saber el nombre de mis clientes?

—Aún… Aún Juvia no sea ha decidid-

—Ha —levantó su mano—. Lo que usted realmente no sabe es que ya tomó la decisión. Pero por favor, no me tenga miedo y tome asiento. Sé que tiene muchas preguntas para hacerme, y créame, estoy más que dispuesto a responderle todas y cada una de ellas —la miró de pronto tan profundamente que Juvia encontró en el fondo de sus pupilas un mar en el que gustosa se ahogaría.

Ese hombre tenía poderes hipnóticos. Definitivamente.

Tomó asiento a un costado, dándole la espalda a un espejo y encontrándose de frente con otro. Mientras se acomodaba –y su anfitrión le preparaba un té- se encontró preguntándose por qué había tantos espejos en la habitación, si claramente era para uso personal y dudaba que se necesitaran tantos para peinarse o vestirse correctamente; el Recopilador en sí era un misterio, estando más cerca de un mito o una leyenda urbana que de una persona real. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué o dónde o cuándo Gajeel lo había conocido, ni cuál era exactamente su relación.

El hombre le tendió una taza de porcelana con extraños dibujos en azul y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento en una posición que a simple vista parecía algo incómoda, pero era la única que podía adoptar si quería tener enfrente a Juvia. El respaldar de la silla le quedó a un costado, chocando con su hombro. En el movimiento, Juvia descubrió el largo y sedoso cabello rubio que caía como una cascada virgen por su espalda esbelta. Todo él despedía elegancia.

¿Sería un brujo? ¿Cómo los que aparecían en sus libros?

—¿Va… va a responder todas las preguntas de Juvia?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Todas?

—Ya se lo dije, señorita Lockser, todas y cada una de ellas.

Juvia se removió incómoda; el cojín rechinó contra la madera, el té se agitó dentro de la taza con extraños dibujos en azul ¿También serían demonios, como los que decoraban las sillas? Apretó la taza, para infundirse un valor que no poseía y en ataque de probable locura, se dejó llevar por el momento. Se había tomado la molestia de llegar hasta allí; no debía, no podía dar marcha atrás y salir corriendo. Ya estaba cansada de salir corriendo.

—¿Cuál su nombre?

—Rufus Lohr.

—Es bonito —murmuró. Rufus se tocó el sombrero e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como agradecimiento— ¿Cómo conoce a Gajeel? ¿Sabe de su relación con Juvia?

—Gajeel y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo, de nuestros días de deambular por las calles de Londres buscando un poco de pan —Juvia apretó aún más fuerte la taza, recordando cosas que no quería recordar—. Sé que usted y Gajeel son muy buenos amigos, desde niños, sé que usted está profundamente arrepentida de haberlo dejado solo en las calles y también sé que su esposo detesta que se junte con él. ¿Eso responde a sus preguntas, aunque sea un poco? ¿Quiere más detalles?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí, claro que sí! Quiero decir, no hace falta, Juvia está satisfecha —dudó—. ¿Sabe porque vine aquí?

—Así es.

—¿Se lo dijo Gajeel?

—No. Es un bruto, pero jamás revelaría las intimidades de sus amigos. Pese a todos sus defectos, es un hombre fiel.

—¿Quién… quién se lo dijo?

Rufus sonrió; y Juvia sintió que aquella sonrisa le deshacía los huesos, le contraía los músculos, le retenía la respiración, como si un encantamiento de las profundidades de la oscuridad la hubiera hechizado y retenido. Quería moverse, respirar, salir pero estaba completamente clavada en su lugar, a su merced, navegando en las intenciones de ese hombre por completo extraño y aterrador.

Y así como había llegado, la sonrisa se borró, el hechizo –si es que lo había sido- se evaporó.

—¿Sabe, señorita Lockser? Esta es la parte que prefiero saltearme. Los seres humanos… suelen tener mentes muy estrechas, tan pequeñas que prefieren ignorar los grandes misterios que no logran comprender. Sobre todo aquellos los rodean aunque sean la parte de la vida que realmente vale la pena vivir. Los rechazan, los aborrecen, los borran, les temen. ¿Comprende? Le de mi palabra y planeo cumplirla, pero, ¿Aun así quiere _saberlo_?

Juvia lo pensó. Realmente lo pensó. Un segundo.

—Juvia… _estoy_ cansada de tener miedo.

Las pestañas de Rufus se agitaron en un movimiento impropio, como si el viento las hubiera rozado.

—Bien. Como usted desee —Rufus se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a remover unos cuantos libros en una de las mesas hasta que dio con el que estaba buscando. Se lo tendió a Juvia con la elegancia que le era inherente y volvió a sentarse—. ¿Alguna vez oyó sobre los niños santos o los niños con dones?

—No exactamente.

—¿No exactamente? —enarcó una ceja, confuso. (¡Que misterio maravilloso era Juvia Lockser!).

—Mi madre dice que es pecado hablar sobre los que desafían las leyes de Dios.

—Comprendo. Entonces sí oyó —Juvia asintió, tímida— Qué extraños que son los padres, ¿no le parece? A mi madre la llamaban bruja y la rechazaban hasta en las alcantarillas, pero me enseñó lo que es la verdadera libertad y el valor de cada alma en este mundo. En cambio, la suya es una respetada señora que probablemente alaban hasta el cansancio, pero le brindó a usted nada más que temores y mentiras.

—Juvia lo siente.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué llamaran a mi madre bruja? No se preocupe, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y a ella tampoco le importaba realmente. Ya cobré mi venganza, de todas formas.

Juvia no estaba segura de imaginárselo, pero le daba la sensación de que en la habitación la temperatura había descendido varios grados.

—¿Le doy miedo, señorita Lockser?

—U-un poco.

—No lo tenga. ¿No le acabo de decir que el mundo está lleno de misterios que los humanos temen? Yo no soy muy diferente de usted, aunque así lo crea o lo parezca. Venga, abra el libro, ahí están todas las respuestas a sus preguntas sobre mí. Si después de leerlo quiere irse, es libre de hacerlo. Si quiere quedarse, simplemente cierre el libro, déjelo en la mesa detrás de usted y continuaremos con las preguntas.

Juvia miró el libro, bien duro entre sus manos. No tenía nombre en la portada, sólo una solitaria letra que no reconoció; probablemente provenía de algún idioma que no identificaba. Acarició el lomo con delicadeza, la sensación del cuero sobre sus yemas era simplemente una que no podía comparar con nada. Adoración era lo que tenía por los libros y las vidas que encerraban en ellos. Lo abrió temerosa, los mismos dedos que se habían deleitado con su toque ahora temblaban por lo mismo.

—Está escrito a mano –comprobó asombrada.

—Mi madre lo comenzó y yo lo estoy continuando.

—¿Juvia realmente puede leerlo?

—Si está dispuesta a afrontar el miedo a lo desconocido, adelante. Me tomaré un té mientras lo lee.

Juvia corrió la primera página.

(Ah, ahí estaba otra vez, _el deseo_ ;

rompe, rompe, rompe mis cadenas, no importa quién seas).

...

...

* * *

 **NOTITAS:** Bien, como cambié bastantes cosas decidí re-subirlo y al final va quedar en varios capítulos. Quizá lo hagan en cinco, y esto es sería como el prólogo -que me quedó muy extenso. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aún más a Catti-vampira; ya saben, cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme. Disculpan los horrores de ortografía. Nos veremos pronto -crucen los dedos.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
